Mata Pelajaran Kesukaan Sasuke
by LokyCry
Summary: alasan Sasuke sangat pintar dalam hal pelajaran dan alasan-alasan lain kenapa dia suka beberapa mata pelajaran. fic pendek yang Gaje. aneh. typo s . Sho-ai. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** **punya saia neh... . (om masashi kishimoto: Oi, py gw tuh..)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, aneh, GAJE, Typo(s)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**_ _Mata Pelajaran Kesukaan Sasuke_ _**

**Matematika**

Bagi sebagian orang matematika adalah mata pelajaran paling dibenci di seluruh dunia, memeras otak hingga kering demi mendapat jawaban dari soal hitung-hitungan.

Tapi jangan kau tanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke sebab kalau bertanya dia akan menjawab, "Aku paling suka matematika." Yang kemudian meninggalkanmu yang berbengong ria mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Ne teme, matematika ku nilainya hancur lagi. Bisakah kau mengajariku malam ini?" Tanya polos seorang cowok yang bernama Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati, dobe." Sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia.

**Sastra Jepang**

Jangan pernah kaget kalau Sasuke selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam sastra jepang padahal dia sendiri jarang berbicara dan hanya mengeluarkan kata 'Hn'.

Mungkin kau berpikir Sasuke menyuap Orochimaru-sensei untuk mendapatkan nilai tinggi. Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang mempertaruhkan keperjakaanya demi mendapat nilai 100.

"Teme, kau darimana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu di kantin dari tadi." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan Sasuke tau kalau dobe-nya ini sedang kesal.

"Kau tau, dobe? Membuatmu menunggu demi aku tidak ada salahnya'kan? Soalnya aku pasti akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum setelah bertemu denganku. Jadi jangan biarkan bibir mungilmu ini membentuk pola yang imut karena aku pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerangmu." Jawab Sasuke penuh dengan kata-kata gombal yang malah membuat wajah Naruto merah menyala karena malu.

**Sejarah**

Pelajaran yang membuatmu berpikir untuk apa mengenal sejarah, mengungkit-ngungkit tahun orang berperang, kemerdekaan dan lain-lain yang membuatmu makin frustasi. Itu hanya pemikiranmu tetapi tidak untuk orang seperti Sasuke. Dia sangat menyukai sejarah, benar-benar menyukainya. Karena, saat pelajaran sejarah Sasuke pasti akan selalu tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto yang berada disebelahnya.

"Hari ini pun kau tetap tertidur manis seperti biasa ya, dobe." Kemudian matanya terus menatap Naruto yang tertidur sampai bel pelajaran sejarah selesai.

**Geografis**

Pelajaran tentang bentuk suatu permukaan bumi dan wilayah. Membosankan? Pastinya sangat membosankan untukmu yang tidak mengerti bagaimana mempraktekkan pelajaran geografis dengan baik dan benar.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia juga sama membenci pelajaran sejarah? Jawabannya, tidak! Sasuke bahkan harus menyukai pelajaran yang satu itu. Karena…

"Teme, aku menantangmu lomba lari dari hutan sampai ke desa. Kalau aku kalah, aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu. Kau setuju?" Tantang Naruto penuh semangat yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan, "Coba saja kalau bisa mengalahkanku, dobe. Karena aku sudah hapal geografis wilayah konoha. Siap-siaplah menjadi pelayanku." Sahut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto merinding sesaat kemudian hilang kepercayaan diri setelah dua jam berlomba dan dikalahkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Siap melaksanakan perintahku, dobe?" senyum Sasuke mengambang. _Tidak sia-sia aku memahami bentuk geografis dari Konoha…_ pikirnya sambil terus menatap Naruto yang frustasi dihadapannya.

**Bahasa Inggris**

Pertama kali mendengar kata itu pasti yang ada dipikiran adalah sial, pelajaran yang susah. Bahkan Shikamaru pun malas untuk belajar bahasa ini. Buat apa? Kita juga tidak tinggal diluar negeri. Eits, jangan salah karena kegunaan bahasa inggris tidak hanya itu saja. Mau tau?

"Dobe, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Eh? Apa itu teme?"

"Do you know if you're really cute? Coz' it made me fall in love with you ." Yang langsung mendapat tanggapan bingung dari Naruto.

"Kau ini bicara dengan bahasa alien ya, teme?" Mengerjai orang yang kita sukai benar-benar mengasyikkan'kan bahkan sampai membuat sang Uchiha bungsu tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

**Fisika**

Salah satu pelajaran yang tidak jauh dengan matematika karena masih memakai hitung-hitungan dan teori. Sasuke sudah cukup di repotkan oleh matematika, dia tidak mau direpotkan lagi oleh fisika jadi dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan teori-teori fisika, hingga sampai…

"Sasuke, kau belum mengisi lembar jawabanmu." Suara kakashi-sensei membuat Sasuke mendelik malas.

"Untuk apa? Otakku malas berpikir." Jawab Sasuke lagi tanpa menatap Kakashi-sensei.

"Kalau kau tidak mempelajari fisika kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Naruto nanti." Sahut kakashi lagi yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memprediksi jarak dan kecepatan serangan musuh yang mengincar Naruto. Kalau begitu Naruto bisa mati kapan saja kalau kau tidak melindunginya." Sambung Kakashi-sensei lagi yang mendapat tatapan horror dari Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke mati-matian terus begadang demi mempelajari fisika agar Naruto tidak terluka sama sekali.

**Kimia**

Mencampurkan senyawa-senyawa kimia bukanlah keahlian Sasuke, bahkan itu bisa dibilang keahliannya Sakura yang memang bisa mencampurkan beberapa senyawa untuk menjadi bahan obat-obatan ataupun racun.

"Sakura-chan, kau pintar sekali membuat ramuan penangkal racun ya? Mau mengajariku, Sakura-chan? aku sangat lemah soal begitu. Hahahaha~…" Kata Naruto yang kini sedang menatap Sakura dengan seksama.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Jawab Sakura tersenyum yang langsung dapat pelukan dari Naruto tanpa menyadari ada hawa cemburu yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Sasuke kau sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Kiba sambil melihat Sasuke mencampurkan beberapa jenis obat-obatan yang aneh.

"Membuat racun untuk Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan penuh dengan hawa pembunuh.

**Biologi**

Biologi adalah pelajaran yang sangat disukai oleh beberapa murid, Jiraiya selalu mengatakan pada Naruto kalau dia dulu sangat menyukai biologi apalagi materi tentang perkembang biakan manusia.

Kalau kau bertanya tentang flora dan fauna kepada Jiraiya jangan harap mendapatkan jawaban yang baik dan benar Karena Jiraiya hanya menyukai anatomi manusia.

Kalau kau bertanya apa itu amoeba dan plankton, jiraiya pasti akan langsung menjawab,"Itu nama makanan dari Negara mana ya?" see? Jiraiya bukan menyukai biologi, dia hanya kakek setengah abad yang berotak mesum.

Sasuke juga tak menyangkal kalau separuh dari otak pintarnya adalah otak yang selalu memikirkan hal yang mesum.

Ini semua karena laki-laki berwajah manis yang memiliki tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya itu, jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke yang tidak dapat menahan tangannya untuk tidak memeluk Naruto karena melihat wajah imut Naruto, juga jangan salahkan Sasuke karena tiba-tiba mencium Naruto di tengah pelajaran karena Jinchuuriki kesayangannya itu tertidur dengan wajah yang pulas atau memaksa Naruto untuk belajar Anatomi Tubuh Manusia di kamarnya tengah malam yang malah menimbulkan desahan-desahan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sungguh pelajaran biologi membuat siapa saja ingin mempraktekkannya, walaupun sudah dilarang oleh Asuma-sensei bahwa tidak ada praktek perkembang biakan manusia. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, belajar 'biologi' dengan Naruto merupakan hal yang menakjubkan sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran ninja lain yang mengintip melalui celah jendela dikamarnya.

"Kau tau Sasuke? Aku sangat menyukai pelajaran seni, apalagi menggambar kalian saat sedang belajar 'biologi' membuatku menjadi lebih pandai dalam hal melukis. Mungkin aku bisa membuat komik hentai yang melampaui ketenaran icha-icha paradise." Bisik Sai dengan senyum yang mencurigakan sambil terus menorehkan tinta di kanvasnya.

**OWARI**

**Satu lagi fic gaje yang dapet inspirasi karena aku malas belajar (=_=)**

**Semua pelajaran yang disukai Sasuke, aku TIDAK SUKA! Heran juga kenapa aku bisa bikin fic lebay gini. Hahahahaha ^_^**

**Apalagi bahasa inggrisku yang kacau balau T_T *pundung dipojokan***

**Kalau kalian suka pelajaran apa? **

**RnR pliss… ^O^/**


End file.
